


【长得俊】🚗

by mochajiangg



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochajiangg/pseuds/mochajiangg
Summary: 比橘大两年的柚 / 小王子与他的玫瑰 / 全文5k注意 / 有点小车
Kudos: 14





	1. 【仲夏夜之恋】跋涉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比橘大两年的柚 / 小王子与他的玫瑰 / 全文5k
> 
> 注意 / 有点小车

_“_ _就像小王子一样，玫瑰是他的初恋，所以每天都会为玫瑰细心浇水、屏风保护。他爱玫瑰，胜过任何人，更胜过爱他自己。_ _”_

-

已是下午五点半，原本该是空无一人的教室里此刻却传出让人脸红耳赤的声音，夕阳将和暖的余晖洒在两位在桌上正忘我交缠的两位少年，只见那个麦色皮肤的少年正忙于在为身下皮肤白皙的小人儿适应着待会儿交合的姿势，俩人身下的书桌与地面发出摩擦的声音，刺激着彼此的神经及思绪。

是什么时候就发展成这样呢？

在这二十年来，尤长靖从没怀疑过自己的性取向，况且自己还交往过几个女孩子，无一不是娇小貌美的小女生，因此在林彦俊以前三番屡次与自己表白他都是视若无睹并不予理会的。他跟林彦俊的说辞是他年纪还小，不懂什么是喜欢什么是爱，实则上自己心底里却从没把林彦俊这些告白放在心上，自我认为即便对方与自己年龄相同也铁定不会发展为恋人关系。

然而，当林彦俊偷偷摸摸趁自己睡着时把手伸进裤裆里，明明自己早就被这个缺根筋的小孩子闹醒了，却还是一动不动的让林彦俊得寸进尺，把自己也“强行”撩得浑身火热。

当林彦俊火急火燎地吻上自己时，尤长靖闭着眼睛跟自己说，都是因为太久没性生活的错，随即便被对方毫无章法的吻技咬得下唇一痛，才有点好笑地捧着林彦俊早已被汗浸湿的后颈，难得有耐心地慢慢引导着这个不合时宜的接吻，教他用成人的方式去做爱。

窗外蝉鸣声声，诠释着夏日的酷热，只有教室里老旧的风扇嘎吱嘎吱的吹着，尤长靖听着烦躁，身上还被少年与自己的汗水弄得黏糊糊，整个人仿佛在水里捞出来一样，心里都不舒服，哼唧哼唧地便要把在自己颈窝里胡作非为的林彦俊推开。

“长靖，不要再推开我了。”大概是感受到尤长靖的推拒，闷在颈窝里的声音都显得委屈巴巴的，明明被压的是自己，尤长靖却还是心软了，安抚性地揉了揉对方已被汗水浸湿的后脑勺，微不可闻地轻叹了一口气，才倾身在少年耳边轻轻地道：“再也不走了。”

毕竟还是一个毛毛躁躁的少年，真的做起来自然便忘了轻重，而得到尤长靖允许的林彦俊更是一时间忘了收敛，一下子便把尤长靖身上皱得可怜的校服给扯破了几个纽扣，还是尤长靖喊着停才让校裤得以幸免被撕破的命运。

与未成年的小朋友做唉总让尤长靖有种说不出的羞耻感，当林彦俊把手扯到自己恤衫要他替自己脱衣服，尤长靖还是由不住有点心不在焉。

两年啊，若不是自己刚回国读书为了适应进度才迫不得已地被硬生生留了两年级，自己也一定不会遇见林彦俊吧。说不定回国前我还看不起这些小毛孩呢？

“走什么神。“林彦俊见尤长靖手上的动作停下来了，不满地俯下咬了他的耳垂，自己把碍事的衣服都脱了，才又埋下头在对方精致漂亮的锁骨上留下一个个印记，对尤长靖的阻止充耳不闻，无师自通的便一下子抚上了立在空气已久的红豆。

听见原本还在嚷嚷着不要留痕迹的尤长靖发出一声又娇又软的呻吟，林彦俊便止不住地红了眼。眼前这个在自己身下紧闭着眼不敢与自己对视的尤长靖看似陌生得很，纤长浓密的眼睫毛正可怜巴巴地挂着眼泪，嘴唇上湿漉漉的都是与自己接吻时留下的，看着就很容易欺负的模样，与平常一脸严肃又清冷地拒绝自己的尤长靖丝毫不一样。眼前的人终于不是以成年人的姿态来面对自己，他也会有脆弱易碎的一面，也会有需要林彦俊的一面。

教室里固然是什么样的东西都没有，因此当林彦俊试探性地把手指探进尤长靖干涩的后穴里，尤长靖还是止不出发出一声惊呼。

“你难受就不弄了。“大概是看到尤长靖似乎很难受的样子，林彦俊也怕了，他打从心底里也没想过尤长靖会真的允许与自己做这档子的事，一注意到尤长靖有丁点不舒服便心疼又怕，说完便要把后穴里的手指抽出。

“没事，没事。“见小孩儿怕得手上的动作都停下来了，尤长靖也顾不上痛楚，连忙起身就吻了吻林彦俊。林彦俊感受到后穴放松了，才继续慢慢地扩张，让尤长靖适应一下。

当林彦俊缓缓地把欲望插进紧致的穴口里，俩人都不禁暗吸了一口气。林彦俊顾及着尤长靖不舒服，也不敢胡乱开始，就慢慢地抽插，却不知愣是把尤长靖给磨得更难受。

“彦俊，你放松，我没事的。“尤长靖用手拨开林彦俊眼前汗湿的刘海，对方眼里的心疼却让他不由得一愣。或是他根本从未认真了解过林彦俊这个男生，现在这样一看，对方深邃的眼里满满都是自己的样子竟是让他一瞬间失了神。

看到尤长靖莫明地红了眼眶，林彦俊还是有点慌了神，却还是咬着牙、扶着尤长靖的腰开始有节奏地抽插，感受到身下人主动的把腿勾到自己腰际上，便犹如受了鼓舞大胆地加大幅度抽插着，耳边是尤长靖再也不压抑的呻吟。

那是林彦俊第一次看见一个真实的、卸下所有防备的尤长靖，是一个愿意与自己坦诚的尤长靖。

尤长靖，我是真的喜欢你。

就像小王子一样，玫瑰是他的初恋，所以每天都会为玫瑰细心浇水、屏风保护。他爱玫瑰，胜过任何人，更胜过爱他自己。

林彦俊喜欢尤长靖，没有太多复杂的理由，缘由甚至无迹可寻，就是单纯想想把这个世界上所有的美好都给予眼前人。

或许是课间休息时，盯着睡得香甜的尤长靖时的悸动；中午吃饭时，注意到尤长靖亮晶晶地看着菜式再鼓着腮帮子认真吃饭的怦然一动；或下午路过音乐室时，听到尤长靖坐在钢琴面前唱歌的惊艳。

记不清了，所有尤长靖的模样都让林彦俊好喜欢，因而想要把这份喜爱告诉他。

已经累坏的尤长靖正难得乖巧地睡在林彦俊的怀里，长而翘的眼睫毛正垂在白皙的脸颊上落下一片阴影，安静无害的模样看得他心痒痒的。鬼使神差的，林彦俊便把手伸过去绕了绕对方微卷的眼睫毛，便见原本正沉睡的尤长靖缓缓地睁开眼，把林彦俊的恶作剧当场抓了个现行。

“你干嘛？“清醒过来的尤长靖还是让林彦俊有点怕，对方清冷的眼神让林彦俊有种被抓包的感觉，连忙把手缩回去便试图转移话题。

“没什么......那个，你还好吗？“林彦俊有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，余光注意到尤长靖颈侧上布满的都是吻痕便有点不自然的别开视线，又道，”你，你有什么不舒服吗？”

“没有。”尤长靖伸展了一下有点酸疼的颈肩，注意坐在身边林彦俊的僵硬，便投以一个疑惑的目光看着他。

林彦俊还是有点尴尬，注意到身边的尤长靖还没穿上衣服一下子也不敢与对方直视，只是一股脑的低下头，心里却委屈的冒泡泡。

什么啊，这是答应了自己打一炮又不喜欢我吗？

尤长靖固然是不知道林彦俊内心的小别扭，只是见对方紧张得屏气敛息的样子，便坏心眼的想要逗一逗眼前这位羞涩到有点可爱的少年。对方耳根子红透却又细心地关心着自己的模样就让他觉得很可爱，想了想，尤长靖便猜到了对方现在有点失落的原因。

被未成年上了还要跟未成年表白，尤长靖有点好笑地想，一边穿上落在地上的校服一边注意着林彦俊的动静，看到少年越来越低的后脑勺，尤长靖便忍不住一下子笑了出声。

少年眼里还有点委屈地看着此时正笑得开怀的尤长靖，心里的酸涩便收也收不住，带着些许哭腔的问对方，“你笑屁啊！”

“笑你啊，林彦俊。“抹了抹眼角笑出来的泪水，却又看到对方猛然黯淡下去的脸色，便有点于心不忍。尤长靖暗叹了一口气，想不到自己也会有跟未成年告白的一天。

“林彦俊。“

“嗯。“

“我们在一起吧。“

恋爱中的尤长靖就像被融化的冰山一样，他的脾气和情绪都会在林彦俊面前表露无遗，而不再是以礼貌而疏远的态度与其隔开。

原来苦闷的高三生活其实也并没有那么可怕，只要有身边的人一直陪着，沉闷乏味的学习好像也没有想象中的那么难熬。

那些一笔一画被少年用心地写在练习册上的名字，都是林彦俊青春的小秘密。他总喜欢在尤长靖上课打瞌睡时，偷偷摸摸地拿过对方压在头下的课本，悄悄地写上俩人的名字，似乎是这样就能够证明些什么。

当尤长靖发现自己的书本都是林彦俊的笔迹时，生气却又对自己无可奈何的样子，都是最生动的。对方软糯糯的马来西亚口音，愠怒地骂自己幼稚时，让他有种被重视的感觉。

是我幼稚吗？

可是当自己握着他的手腕以一副强势的样子向这位哥哥索取时，他的哥哥都会眼底温柔并带着笑意地答应自己；在接吻时，轻揉着他的耳垂，眼底里毫不掩饰的眷恋都让林彦俊彷佛泡在蜜糖中。

缺乏安全感的少年总是喜欢跟尤长靖聊东聊西。午休时，林彦俊总喜欢拉着尤长靖走到学校天台里，枕在对方的大腿上有一句没一句的聊着天。夏日带着阵阵热气的微风吹拂着少年们的脸庞，操场上吵闹嬉戏的声音和树叶的沙沙作响模模糊糊地传进俩人的耳畔，成了俩人的配乐。

“尤长靖，十年以后我们还会在一起吗？“本该正闭眼假寐的少年突然一下子打断了天台的宁静，双眼清澈地看着尤长靖，竟让尤长靖霎时间无言以对。

尤长靖会不会只是因为打了一砲所以心里惭愧才答应自己呢？尤长靖是真的喜欢自己吗？尤长靖，你爱我吗？

这样的疑惑和不安日积月累地困扰着林彦俊，总是叫他独自一人时忍不住害怕。怕失去尤长靖，又怕高估了自己在尤长靖心里的地位。

尤长靖愣了许久，却只是俯下头，在少年淡粉色的唇上留下一个吻，情不自禁地抚上少年的眼眉，触及到对方眼里的不安，便禁不住心里一颤。

会的，林彦俊，我的小王子啊，我会永远陪着你的。

_"小王子踏出了自己的星球，开始在浩瀚的宇宙旅游。面对着一片鲜艳的玫瑰园，他才恍然知道原来自己的玫瑰并不特别，这世界上很有许多美艳夺目的玫瑰。_

_世界浩瀚，小王子到过很多星球，最后却发现，于自己而言最特别的玫瑰，永远是那朵在自己身边的。“_

缺乏安全感的小孩子总是喜欢粘着尤长靖，特别是当俩人分别考上不同大学以后只能在合租的小房子独处时，见面时间被大大减少，这种缺失安全感的表现便尤其明显。

平常的习惯是林彦俊总会下课以后便早早的买好菜回家里等尤长靖，俩人一起煮好了吃饭便一起呆在家里消闲，看看电视做做运动便是一天。

但这几天的林彦俊奇怪得很，总是发信息跟尤长靖说自己学校有事不回来，连续了几天尤长靖便察觉到有点不对劲，皆因以往小孩即便学校有点活动还是会早几天通知他，再拉着他缠缠绵绵了好几个晚上。这样突如其来的通知确实令他忍不住胡思乱想。

可怕的是，当尤长靖意外地在林彦俊大学附近的咖啡店撞见对方和一个女孩子亲密互动时，他心里甚至是毫无波澜。放眼望去，坐在落地窗旁的少年深邃的酒窝和弯起的眉眼显然是心情非常好的模样，拉着女孩子的手亲昵地说着话，远处看着便犹如一对热恋的年轻情侣，郎才女貌，般配得很。

尤长靖也不是没有预想过类似情况。毕竟林彦俊还年轻，高中时可能只是一瞬间的心动便被认定为对尤长靖的喜欢，那么现在进了大学，接触的人多了自然就知道女孩子才是最适合自己的吧？

林彦俊也有几天没回家了，猜是跟自己的小女友在一起吧。

尤长靖心不在焉地想着，心里便莫名的有点气愤，好像自己一直养大的白菜被猪拱了。林彦俊你也是好样的，什么话也不跟我说就自把自为的自己去跟小女友约会了，你问准我了吗？

越想便越气，连忙一个电话打过去誓要把这个负心汉给骂得狗血淋头。

“林彦俊，我现在给一分钟的时间你，让你解释一下这几天的夜归是怎么回事？“大概尤长靖也没有意识到自己现在的语气是有多么冲动和不冷静，与平日对林彦俊自誉是思想成熟的成年人简直是判若两人。

然而，话筒里并没传来少年素来低沉的嗓音，细听之下，尤长靖却听见两三把陌生的男声，语气恶劣，吐出的话句更是让尤长靖立刻心里一寒。

“恶心的同性恋啊，是不是随便找个男人你都可以随便操？“

“你身上一定染上什么性�^病啊哈哈哈哈哈。“

他这么宝贝的小孩子又怎能被这些人所玷污呢？他甚至无法想象小孩子独自一人承受这些恶毒的谩骂时的感受，那种压抑和绝望，他并不希望让林彦俊再感受到了。

尤长靖是在大学校门外的小巷里找到林彦俊的。

晚上昏黄的路灯照得让尤长靖看不清对方，他走上前，便看见少年屈膝的蹲在地上，脸上满是淤青，双目无神地盯着前方，听到脚步声才闻声转头，待看见来人是尤长靖却惊得立刻想用胳膊盖着脸，别过脸的避开尤长靖的视线。

“你盖什么？“快步上前，尤长靖便皱着眉头拉住林彦俊的手腕，蹲下身便细看林彦俊脸上的伤痕，嘴里的语气是恶狠狠的，手上的动作却是轻柔的。对上林彦俊的目光，尤长靖才意识到自己的语气是有点重了，叹了口气，倾身在林彦俊的眼眉上落下一个轻吻，素来内敛的尤长靖眼里是明显可见的心疼。

“还疼吗？“尤长靖抚上林彦俊的眼眉，见对方摇了摇头，才扶着他起来。

“长靖。“少年闷着声音道，抬头看上去，他的哥哥正低着头凝视着自己，对视了片刻，他便禁不住红了眼眶，“对不起，是我太懦弱了。“

尤长靖没有说话，只是像那时候高中，在天台一样，弯下腰，在少年单薄的唇上落下一个轻吻。

你能够鼓起勇气喜欢我，便已经是最勇敢的小王子了。

// end //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 有关小王子的文字均参考自网络
> 
> 有点俗套的烂梗，希望不要嫌弃


	2. 【长得俊】Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 著名音乐制作人橘x江郎才尽歌手柚
> 
> bgm: Julia Michaels - Heaven

**_“ Love's my religion but he was my faith_ **

**_爱情是我的宗教，但他曾是我的信念_ **

**_Something so sacred so hard to replace_ **

**_那样的神圣，那样的无可取替 ”_ **

出生于音乐世家的尤长靖，似乎与身俱来便拥有惊人的音乐天分，再加上家族背景的光环让他在18岁出道便轻易地成功以一张专辑斩获乐坛上各种大大小小的奖项，被乐评家喻为音乐界的一匹黑马，前途无可限量。

可惜，光鲜亮丽的背后，往往都是丑陋腐败的现实。

年少成名的一身傲气让这位不可多得的年轻人才在22岁那年便发现自己对音乐再也没有以往的自信和热情，一身难得的天赋早便被挥霍得七七八八，只剩下一把天生的歌喉在竞争激烈的娱乐圈里显得平平无奇。幸好，尤长靖已不再是刚初出茅庐的新人，出道了四年有多的他现在已经收获了一班固定粉丝，发展重心也有偏向综艺的趋势。然而，面对着外界对自己久久没有新的作品面试而渐渐出现的各种质疑，尤长靖心里还是发慌，脑海里却再也没有出现让自己满意的旋律而坐在钢琴前则成为一种煎熬。

他等待着众人审判的一天，却迎来了林彦俊的出现把他救于水深火热之中，踏进另一个看不见尽头的深渊。

在尤长靖的印象里，林彦俊是他父亲的得意门徒，才华洋溢，文静内向的他却素来只会低头垂眸认真地弹琴练习。即便在家里偶尔遇见也从不与自己多说一句话，要不是父亲时常在尤长靖面前对这位男生赞不绝口，以及林彦俊清冷的气质也难以掩盖的精致五官，相信他也不会对这位男生有任何记忆。

可是谁又会想到，当初童年时安静腼腆的男孩在长大后会成为全国最著名的音乐制作人呢？

几乎所有歌手都希望得到他的一首原创歌曲而一夜成名，因为林彦俊这三个名字在娱乐圈便拥有十足的含金量和地位。

**_" I still remember the moment we met_ **

**_脑海里仍刻画着初次邂逅的刹那_ **

**_The touch that he planted_ **

**_触碰上帝所种下的禁果_ **

**_The garden he left_ **

**_他所离去的伊甸园_ **

**_I guess the rain was just half that effect_ **

**_我猜雨滴不过是半瓶的催泪液 "_ **

直到如今，尤长靖还记得与林彦俊错综复杂的关系便是以一场羞耻的性事作起点。

那晚的自己在家里的录音室中面对自己以前亲手编写的乐谱，却再也感受不了以往的热情和灵感乍现的绝望。一通来自匿名号码的电话打破了压抑的宁静，而在那个夜阑人静的晚上自己便鬼使神差地按下了接通。

“尤长靖，你还记得我吗？”话筒传来男人被刻意压低了声线的嗓音，夹杂着丝丝电流传到耳边，莫名地让尤长靖红了耳垂。

“你是谁？”

尤长靖尝试在大脑内飞快地将自己所认识的人与耳边这位男生匹配，却全都对不上名字。他是一个记忆力和交际能力都极好的人，一般即便是只有几面之缘的人亦能够立刻打开话匣子，犹如老熟人一样，皆因在这个尔虞我诈的圈子里这样的性格才是最为吃香的。

可是，如今的他还真的一时半刻想不起自己认识声音这样好听的男人，尤其是他是一个名副其实的声控，理应对这个人更为印象深刻才是。

话筒那边静默了半响，耳边只有男人传来的一阵阵呼吸声，在这个寂静的深夜更显得神秘莫测。

“呵，林彦俊，还记得吗？”带着气音的低笑，让尤长靖心头便莫名地涌上一股复杂的情绪。

林彦俊这个名字尤长靖当然记得，甚至在如今可以说是极为熟悉，只是俩人从没在娱乐圈里有过交杂，只有年少时匆匆的脸孔模糊地印在脑海里。印象中他的样貌俊俏，腼腆地笑起来时脸颊上会浮现出两个深邃的酒窝，显然与现在话筒里这个人的气质截然不同。

“嗯，你想怎样？”手里的话筒再次传出空洞而寂寥的嗡嗡声，对方的下一句话却犹如一颗炸弹让尤长靖愣住了。

“如果你需要的话，我可以以后为你打造出最完美和合适的音乐，让你以后的路都一帆风顺。”尤长靖的思绪有一瞬间的停滞，林彦俊的话无疑是一个把他救于水深火热之中的救身圈，也正适合现在自己江郎才尽的处境。

“要求是什么？”他听到自己颤抖着的声音，显得弱小又毫无反驳之力。

“打开前置镜头，脱下你的衣服。”

男人酥麻的声音听起来极其诱惑人心，尤长靖顿了顿，强忍心里的羞耻感便打开了前置镜头，把手机放在桌上，颤抖着手指解开了上衣的纽扣。

“我说的是脱，衣，服。”林彦俊显然对尤长靖的慢悠悠极为不满，强调了字眼后，又故意柔声道，“乖，你想像一下我在你旁边解开你的衬衫和裤子。”

尤长靖一顿，便索性放弃了似的，一把脱下衬衫以及裤子，皮肤在触及到冰凉的空气随即倒吸一口气，接着便有点不知所措地看着镜头。

现在回想起来，尤长靖还是想不通自己当初哪来的勇气便在一个陌生人面前做着如此赤裸的事。

但他记得清楚，林彦俊低笑了一声，接着便引导着他的手脱下内裤，在镜头面前自慰。

尤长靖被难以言喻的快感弄得瘫软在录音室的椅子上，红豆被自己揉得可怜巴巴地挺立在空气之中，一道白光闪光，他便喘着粗气地泄了出来。

林彦俊看着画面里的尤长靖也不好受。

镜头里的小人儿发丝都被汗水浸透，双颊绯红，轻咬着下唇沉醉在高潮的余韵中，下身的肿胀让他只想到尤长靖身边把人狠狠地按在桌上操，操的他连话都说不清楚就会喊自己的名字，漂亮的眼睛流着泪水的样子可怜得让人疼惜，可是腰还是诚实地配合自己抽插的动作高高抬起，粉嫩可爱的穴口正一收一放的把自己的性器吸紧，流出淫水。

脑海的画面刺激得林彦俊眼眶通红，对着电话暗道了一句道别便匆匆的挂掉，把手伸进裤内低吟一声便泄了出来。

林彦俊说，尤长靖，后会有期。

后会有期，这句话尤长靖在第二天便深刻地感受到。在酒吧便碰巧遇上了这个人，毫无犹豫，俩人干柴烈火地便干了一晚，再之后他便从助理手中得到林彦俊为自己编写的歌曲，再以尤长靖的名义获得了外界所有人的赞叹和支持。

原来啊，尤长靖的每一首歌曲都是靠身体换来的。

尤长靖看着镜子里还带着精致的舞台妆容发呆，好像已经想不起刚出道时登上舞台前的焦虑感，还有那个会在家里每天捧着吉他或坐在钢琴面前的自己了。

“想什么呢？”空无一人的化妆间里，男人磁性好听的声音响在耳畔，尤长靖被打断了思绪，闻声看去，便是林彦俊拿着一支红酒走过来的模样。

今天是尤长靖的演唱会，因此前来观看的林彦俊穿上斯文的白衬衫和暗蓝色的西裤，衬得人身材高挑精瘦。

林彦俊快步走前，便捧着尤长靖还带着舞台上精致妆容的脸咬上他红艳的唇，感受到对方抗拒地抵在自己胸口上的手，林彦俊眸色一暗便把红酒放到桌上，把尤长靖的椅子拉开，顺势坐在对方的腿上，大手也熟练地解开对方宽松的衬衫，露出精致又漂亮的锁骨。

天知道刚才的演出里他已经被尤长靖站在舞台上表演时露出若隐若现的锁骨勾得烦躁，白皙的皮肤上是晶莹的汗珠，更显诱人，让他只想立刻把人拉下台狠狠地操弄这个人。

“啊......嗯......不要在这里.......”趁着喘息期间，尤长靖红着脸想要躲避对方犹如想要把自己拆吃入腹的吻，余光在镜子中看见自己淫逸的模样便突然想起林彦俊刚才进来好像还没有锁上的门，立刻便想逃离身上人的侵犯。

“就在这里，让别人看看著名歌手尤长靖被我操得流水的模样。”似乎是被对方分神激怒了，林彦俊咬着尤长靖敏感的耳垂，咬牙切齿地说道，愣是让尤长靖羞耻的感觉更强烈，却又在对方摸上自己早已抬头的欲望瞬间软了腰。

带着薄茧的手掌熟练地替尤长靖到上高峰，却又在快要射精时坏心眼地堵上鈴口，把人欺负得眼眶通红，看起来可怜极了。

林彦俊俯下身咬上对方可怜地挺立起来的红豆，夹杂着痛感的快感折磨着尤长靖的大脑，生理泪水也涌出了眼眶，嘴上颤抖着向林彦俊求饶却反而更激发了林彦俊的施虐心。

“求求你了.......让我射......啊！”尤长靖带着哭腔和呻吟的话也让林彦俊被欲望折磨得眼睛通红，手指一松，一股浓郁的白液便射在了林彦俊的白衬衫上。

高潮的余韵还没过，尤长靖伏在林彦俊的颈窝里喘着粗气，鼻子间都是精液的腥味和林彦俊的古龙水味。还没反应过来，尤长靖惊呼一声，便突然被抱上化妆桌上，正面抵着冰凉的镜子刺得他倒吸一口凉。被身后人脱下裤子便是在穴口里的手指模仿着性交的抽插，呻吟便禁不住从嘴边漏出。

前几天才刚做过的穴口几乎不需要任何前戏，淫水从粉嫩的穴口里流出，却没有尤长靖预想中男人的性器，反而是一个冰凉的柱体正被林彦俊抵在穴口处。

“尤长靖，你知道这是什么吗？”林彦俊沙哑的嗓音在耳边响起，不待他的回答，尤长靖惊呼一声，林彦俊便把那个柱体插入自己的后穴里，冰凉而硬挺的质感并不好受，尤长靖艰难地回过头，便看见林彦俊正拿着那支红酒倒在穴口里。

“我想知道你这个骚货可以喝下多少。”林彦俊咬着耳垂道，红色的液体便夹杂着尤长靖的淫水滴滴答答地流出来穴口，沾湿了林彦俊的白衬衫又滴在了化妆间的地上。冰凉的红酒正刺激着尤长靖的后穴，空虚感使他不由得扭着腰渴望男人狠狠的抽插来贯穿自己。

“彦俊，你快操长靖吧。”说毕，尤长靖好像听到林彦俊的暗骂一声，随后便感受到男人赤热又粗长的性器抵在自己穴口，不待他反应过来便挺身而入。

“尤长靖，你看看自己有多淫荡。”林彦俊拉起尤长靖的头让他看清楚镜子里此刻清晰地映着俩人交合的位置，镜子里的林彦俊还是一副衣冠楚楚的模样，只有衬衫上的几个红印透露了现况，而尤长靖却不着丝缕，眼神迷离，白皙的肌肤上正泛着可爱的粉红以及林彦俊留下的吻痕，整个模样色情淫荡。

林彦俊挺身而入，深入浅出的抽插在偌大又寂静的化妆间环绕着淫靡羞人的水声和尤长靖断断续续的呻吟，肉体拍撞的声音如被放大了几倍般想在尤长靖耳边，羞得他闭上眼扭过头寻找着男人的薄唇分散自己的注意力。

“呜，会坏的......”主唱的嗓音染上色情的娇喘后也极为动听，林彦俊红着眼咬着牙被尤长靖穴内的紧致夹得暗骂一声，尤长靖便感到那个在自己穴口里像刀刃一样的欲望又变得更大更粗。

林彦俊扶着尤长靖的腰快速的抽插，接着暗骂一声俩人便双双达到顶点释放出来。空间蔓延着一股浓郁的精液腥味，林彦俊把一直背着自己的尤长靖翻过来，正面环上他充满红印的腰，把脸埋在对方汗津津的颈窝里。

一场激烈的性事过后，才开了高强度的演唱会以后的尤长靖早已昏睡过去，乖巧地窝在林彦俊的肩膀上，脸上还带着未干的泪痕，红艳的嘴唇上还带着被林彦俊撕咬过后的微小伤口，看起来无辜极了。

林彦俊疼惜地亲了他一口，拍着对方光裸的后背，时间便彷佛静止了般，只有尤长靖轻声呼吸环绕在耳边。

真想把这个人藏在家里只给我看。

**_“ Fallin' for him was like fallin' from grace_ **

**_为他倾心着迷就像从恩典的眷顾下坠落_ **

**_All wrapped in one he was so many sins_ **

**_全缠绕在一起，他由千万片罪恶组成_ **

**_Would have done anything everything for him_ **

**_使人想竭尽所能为他付出一切_ **

**_And if you ask me I would do it again_ **

**_倘若你问我一切重来 我也不会改变 ”_ **

// end //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 所有歌词翻译取自于网络


	3. 【长得俊】并肩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 设定取自于电影 Green Book 绿皮书
> 
> * ABO背景 / 烟草味橘x薰衣草柚 / 剧情🚗

**_“ I've travelled far and I've burned all the bridges_ **

**_我踏遍了天涯海角，看透了万物之息_ **

**_I believed as soon as I hit land_ **

**_在我靠岸后的刹那_ **

**_All the other options held before me_ **

**_手上仅存的选择权_ **

**_Would wither in the light of my plan_ **

**_都已慢慢消失殆尽 ”_ **

初次见面的尤长靖，是穿着一身价值不菲、长及脚踝的白袍，坐在金碧辉煌的宫殿内满目淡然地看着浑身是汗的林彦俊，犹如王者般傲然挺立地俯视着下人，让对方在炎热的七月份愣是出了一身冷汗。他记得对方好像塗过唇釉的薄唇微启，询问自己是否有兴趣成为他的司机与他一起走过这两个月横跨欧洲的巡回演唱会。

Alpha的本能让他在进入房间的一刻便意识到对方是Omega的身份，他顿了一下，看着尤长靖眼底里的波澜平静有点不知所措。

打从心底里，他不希望自己身为一个Alpha需要服侍一个Omega。虽然社会正在慢慢的变得文明进步，但阶级观念却历史悠久并根深蒂固在人们的脑海里，要一时间让ABO都得到平等待遇还是需要漫长的过程去实现。

可是自己如今真的走投无路，生活窘迫的日子熬不过多久，无奈之下也只能答应这份工作，毕竟这么丰厚的薪酬即便是其他工作也比不上的。

然而当初就不该接这份工作。

一股沉郁的芬芳从后座传来，让林彦俊注意到后座的异样。

鼻间环绕的是对方身上清香怡人的薰衣草味，从后视镜看过去便是那人把身上原本一丝不苟的白衬衫解开了扣子，露出精致的锁骨和白嫩的肩膀，脸色绯红又双眼迷糊地扭着身子，嘴边吐出毫无意义的呻吟，表达自己欲求不满的难受。

林彦俊愣了一下，被对方散发出的信息素弄得有点头昏脑涨，只好强逼自己从尤长靖身上移开目光，不敢再向后看，攥紧了方向盘并打醒十二分精神专注道路情况，才哑着嗓子开口问道，“尤先生，我们要先去路边停下来吗？”

空气在那一刻仿佛凝固了。狭窄的车厢内只有尤长靖引人遐想的呻吟响在耳畔，伴随着林彦俊被Omega诱人的信息素也撩动得禁不住红了眼时，他感受到一只白皙又娇嫩的手软绵绵地搭在自己肩上，后座的人不知什么时候已解开了安全带并靠前到自己身后，吐着炽热得恍如要烧掉林彦俊耳垂的气息，在对方耳背上留下一个小牙印，喘着粗气轻轻地向面前的男人发出最难以拒绝的邀请。

“林彦俊......帮我......”

身为一个健康的Alpha，林彦俊不得不承认自己在Omega陷入发情期时也难以自持。再加上，眼前的Omega并不是普通的Omega，而是那个平常和所有人保持一种若有若无的距离，总是穿着一身光鲜亮丽又一尘不染的西装，脸上挂起恰到好处的微笑，闻名于全球的歌唱家尤长靖。

毕竟，他从来没有想过，这位德高望重的歌唱家也会对这种难以启齿的生理需求而卑躬屈膝。

这位素来喜怒不形于色的歌唱家早已溺进如洪水般的情欲之中，林彦俊明知道对方是不清醒的，自己不该趟这滩浑水，却还是让本能先替大脑作出了选择，扭转了方向盘把车停在路边。

幸好他们刚好在山上，路上的车不多，天色也逐渐变黑，只有昏暗的路灯照进车窗内，把俩人的五官也照得模糊，是适合做些不需要理智的事的时候。

他以虔诚的姿态缓缓从衬衫的下摆探进对方肌肤细腻光滑的腰肢，又因为刚才尤长靖发情的动作，轻而易举便把扣子全都解开，露出一大片白糯又泛着粉红的肌肤。

不知是害羞还是动情的缘故，林彦俊透过窗外洒下的灯光还看见身下人刚才流过的眼泪还堪堪地挂在长而微卷的眼睫毛上，扑朔迷离地上下跳动，红着眼的模样愣是让他爱惜不得。

疼爱地吻过尤长靖脸上未干的泪痕，林彦俊才抚上早已挺立在空气中许久的红豆，轻柔的动作却并未让尤长靖满足，扭着腰便吻上林彦俊有点厚的下唇，抬起腿勾上男人精壮的腰上，主动挺起胸膛配合着动作。

尤长靖的主动无疑是给予林彦俊最大的鼓励。

手忙脚乱地把自己身上碍事的西装和挂在尤长靖脚裸上的西裤脱掉，林彦俊便迫不及待地伸手探进对方的后穴里。与平常的一脸禁欲丝毫不同，尤长靖的后穴早已难耐地吐着淫水把灰色的内裤沾湿，坦诚地发出诱人的邀请地收缩着。

“尤先生你好多水啊。”

男人染上情欲的嗓音苏得尤长靖霎时间软了腰，又嗅到对方身上是强烈又具有侵略性的烟草味，本就被发情期弄得丧失理智的他更是被撩得什么面子也顾不上了，湿润的泪水又再次涌上眼眶，带着哭腔地求着身上人快点把自己的欲望狠狠地操弄自己。

如你所愿。

大脑一片空白的尤长靖早已什么都听不清，好像听到对方沉着声音在耳边咬牙切齿地道，便随即感受到男人粗长又炽热的性器毫不留情地一个挺身插进自己的后穴里，如利刃般在自己体内深入浅出，撞得嘴边吐出的呻吟也支离破碎。

“彦俊啊……”被情欲支配着的大脑只会叫着把自己操控着的男人的名字，他就犹如一艘孤船在大海里漫无目的地浮沉，快感就如大浪般涌上、爽得他连脚趾头都 卷 缩在一起。

“啊—”恍然间，一股浓郁的白液便喷射在林彦俊腹上，不需要任何抚慰，尤长靖便直接被操得高潮了。沉醉在高潮的余韵中，尤长靖有一瞬间的清醒，他看见五官精致的男人正紧锁着眉留着汗在他身上摆动着腰，让他有一刹那的愣怔却随后便又再次跟随着另一波快感堕进欲望的深渊里，唯一在混沌的脑海里闪过的一丝想法便是：原来薰衣草味的烟也不错啊。

车厢内蔓延着一股浓郁的精液腥臭味、俩人混杂在一起的薰衣草味和烟草信息素，以及怀内还浑身赤裸睡得香甜的尤长靖，都无一不在诉说着俩人刚才的荒唐。

太鲁莽了。林彦俊揉着太阳穴想，却又不得不承认刚才是自己最为淋漓尽致的一场性爱，余光留意到怀内的尤长靖睡得有点不舒服，便替他掖好被子，看着对方紧锁的眉头慢慢舒缓才陷入回忆之中。

他想，以受过高等教育的尤长靖比，自己简直是初生婴儿般的冲动自大。

以一个司机及保镖的角度來看，林彦俊无疑是最合适的首选。虽然脾气暴躁易怒，面对尤长靖冷着脸的怒视却会把自己满肚子的气话闷在心里，遇到尤长靖被欺负及刁难的情况又会瞬间变得浑身是刺地维护他。

看着林彦俊不理智地用拳头解决所有问题又把人揍得鼻青脸肿，尤长靖也曾骂过他沉不住气，被骂的人却只是耸耸肩，嘴里咕嘟着自己也只是看见你被欺负才用拳头。

最为印象深刻的是俩人在深夜赶路时，被警察截停查看身份，对方看到坐在后座闭目养神的尤长靖时便呼喝着俩人从车上下来搜身。林彦俊本就反感那些以权谋私的执法者，他分明看见对方触及尤长靖身上时眼底里的厌恶，被对方问得心里也烦躁，却也碍于尤长靖没有任何表示而只好作罢，却在听见对方的下一句话时被瞬间点燃起怒火。

“也不知道使用了什么手段才能够让一个Omega被Alpha服侍，他床上功夫很好吗？”

眼里是毫不掩饰的性暗示，林彦俊冷笑了一声也不待尤长靖回应便先把拳头挥出去，把对方揍得暗骂一声随后便恼羞成怒的打回去，原本林彦俊还蠢蠢欲动的拳头却被站在旁边的尤长靖气急败坏地喊停了。

“他侮辱你了？你怎么还可以那么好脾气？”

俩人好不容易需要尤长靖惊动了司法部长才被释放出来，林彦俊却还为尤长靖的逆来顺受感到不值，他抓住尤长靖的肩膀有点气愤，心底里却也不知道自己在气什么，这个人本来就是这幅脾性，好像什么事也激不起他的惊涛骇浪。

“林彦俊。”

闻言，尤长靖语气平静，隐藏在黑暗中的精致五官看起来有点寂寥，深不见底的眼里是悲凉。

“我的一生都受尽这种辱言，即便是那些在我面前对我的表演赞不绝口的达官贵人都会在背后唾弃我的身份，那些与我一样都是Omega的也瞧不起我，觉得我趋炎附势。今晚的那句话于我而言都只是一句微不足道的伤口罢了，我今后还要面对许多诸如此类的言论啊。”

林彦俊顿了半响，有点哑口无言，他的出身贫寒普通却还仍旧是社会中属于强势派的其中一员，不能够设身处地体理解对方的感受，却看不得尤长靖语气里的淡然和习惯。所以，他走上前，拥住了站在街角上单薄的身影。

他想，这么个小的人儿，怎么就要经受这么多的折磨呢？

他心疼他，所以在看见后座上脸色绯红又痛苦的尤长靖时也丢失了自己的原则，不管不顾便陪着他陷入这片漩涡里。

尤长靖是喜欢自己的吧？怀里的人被车窗外的阳光刺得不情不愿地起床，发出小猫似的轻哼才把脑海里乱七八糟的林彦俊拉回现实。低头看过去，还没睡醒的尤长靖眼神涣散地缓了好一会儿，才后知后觉地和身旁的林彦俊对上视线，触及对方身上被自己情动时留下的点点痕迹，便立刻红了脸，是鲜少的害羞。

“咳咳，昨，昨晚没有麻烦你吧。”林彦俊看着尤长靖想要强装镇定，耳垂上的绯红和不敢直视自己却已将心底里的想法暴露无遗，心情便突然从刚才的郁闷变得愉悦了一些，揉了揉睡乱了的小脑袋，又惹来对方的怒瞪。

“噗，是有点麻烦了，不过尤先生你应该更不舒服吧？”

“林彦俊！你皮痒了吧！”

看着林彦俊眼里的不怀好意便来气，气急败坏地把人踢到一边去，才哼唧唧的穿好衣服，感受到背后带着暗示的目光又害臊地瞪回去，林彦俊好声好气地哄着炸毛的尤先生，才算是把这个意外告一段落，俩人却都心照不宣地没有再提起那晚的一切或表明心迹。

因为，谁又知道这两个月以后还有什么意料以外的事呢？他们都赌不起。

“Evan! Long time no see, how are you these days?”

刚到达L市的酒店，替尤长靖提好行李箱便看见从门口出来的老熟人，是以前林彦俊在酒吧工作的经理。林彦俊愣了一下，也没想到会偶然遇见到认识的人，下意识瞄了站在自己身后的尤长靖一眼，便也热情地向身型肥胖的男人打招呼。

“Wow, so you are now working for him? Jesus, you should have come to find me, I can offer you a perfect job! Trust me, the salary is gonna be doubled!”

对方也是一个Alpha，因而第一时间便注意到站在林彦俊身后的尤长靖，不加掩饰的鄙夷不屑的眼神看得分明，让林彦俊下意识想走到男人面前护着尤长靖，却又碍于对方只好退后几步用余光留意着尤长靖的脸色。

突然的，林彦俊便觉得有点羞愧，想到自己以前也是这样带着有色眼镜看待尤长靖时便霎时间有点挂不住面子。他看了看男人，明白对方也只是“一番好意”，便只好尴尬地轻咳了一声，笑着回应。

“没事，我觉得这份工作很适合我。”

他没有再用英语回答，刻意以普通话说出口，无声地表达了自己的立场：他不介意为Omega工作。

对方也显然想不到他的回答，只好叹了一口气，用一种好自为之的目光看着林彦俊，便轻拍了他的肩膀走了。

他想，他是对的，至少这样让尤长靖明白自己的真心。

“你没有后悔吗？”

临近表演时，尤长靖看着更衣室镜子里的林彦俊道，突如其来的话有点前言不对后语，林彦俊却一下子便明白了对方的意有所指。

他看着站在自己面前的尤长靖，穿着一身靛蓝色的西装，平常乖顺的卷发也被梳起，露出光洁漂亮的额头，更衣室暖黄色的灯光折射在他漂亮的双眸里闪烁出点点星光，如今正专注地看着自己，夹杂着一种让他看不懂的情绪。

“不后悔。”林彦俊顿了顿，又补充，“一开始不理解，可是到后来就被你吸引住了。”

他并不想对尤长靖撒谎，俩人心里跟明镜似的，清楚双方的心意，只是俩人都步步为营，不愿意拉下面子。

唉。

林彦俊轻叹了一口，便走上从后拥上尤长靖，对方相对较娇小的身型便恰好纳进自己的怀里，他低头埋进尤长靖的颈窝里，闻到对方身上淡淡的薰衣草味，想要一亲芳泽。怎知道，尤长靖却突然整个人转身，不待他反应过来，便捧着他的后颈踮起脚先一步吻上去。林彦俊愣了一下，便随即也不甘示弱地吻回去，像是强者之间的博弈般，舌头互相追逐，在空无一人的更衣室里发出让人羞红了脸的水声。

“我不后悔，现在不后悔，以后也不后悔。”

林彦俊看着自己怀里的尤长靖，突然便觉得一直以来孤傲的人都是他的错觉。眼前人羞红着脸，被吻得泛起水光的双唇喘着气都是什么宝贝啊，这哪是以前印象中清心寡欲的尤长靖，摆明就是引人犯罪的小猫啊。

把怀里的小猫顺好了炸毛，又意犹未尽地亲了几下嘴，才替对方整理好蹭乱了的领结，捧着他有点肉嘟嘟的脸颊，靠近他，俩人鼻尖贴着鼻尖，缓缓地开口道：

“尤先生，你愿意让林先生今后都为你挡住那些流言蜚语吗？”

**_我是一个长途跋涉的旅人，翻山越岭了许多的路，苦尽甘来地找到引领着自己的那颗新星。他照亮了我的世界，从此以后不再孤单。_ **

_// end //_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 前文歌词出自：Kings of Convenience - Homesick / 翻译取自于网络


	4. 【长得俊】小白兔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兔子靖x凡人俊 / 含🚗 / 就是想写兔耳朵的梗而已
> 
> 注意 / OOC / 激情短打不要在意那些bug吧

兔子的耳朵是牠最为脆弱、敏*感的部位之一。

如果你把兔子的耳朵当成是抓牠的“工具”，刺激到兔兔的情绪就会让牠变得愤怒，小心温顺的兔子也会反抗挣扎，牠会因为敏*感、紧张、疼痛而奋力抵抗。

-

尤长靖是一只兔子精，一只刚成年并刚学会化为人形的兔子精。

在刚度过了兔子精一生里最为重要的成年礼后，尤长靖便兴冲冲地跑去人间，势要把自己十八年来对人类的所有大大小小让他好奇的事情都挖个遍，寻个究竟。

尤长靖的朋友狐狸精李希侃在他踏入去往凡间的闸口时，捂着嘴说他一定会在人间大吃大喝变成小胖兔，气得尤长靖蹬直了耳朵骂了几句便头也不回地离开。

离开时也没注意掉落人间的位置，啪的一声眼前一黑，便失去了意识了。

待再次醒过来时，迎面便是一张堪比兔子精里最帅的陈立农的帅脸。那张帅脸此刻正与自己挨得很近，近得几乎让尤长靖能够听见帅哥的喘气，还有脸上那丝丝绒毛。

愣了一下，脸便随即以肉眼可见的速度红起来，害羞得从对方怀里慌忙地争夺出来，便先声夺人地大声吼道，“你，你，你是谁！”

刚成年的小兔子精造化还没深，一生气时本该藏好的两只耳朵便唰得一声从棕色的卷发中蹦出来，白色绒毛的兔耳朵配上那张此刻满脸绯红的脸显得更为可爱。

可是此刻林彦俊显然也毫无关心可不可爱的问题了，他已经被眼前这个从天而降的男孩而惊得说不出话来。他才刚下班回家，在要扭开门锁打开大门时，一个男生便从天而降地掉下来，还未反应过来，他的双手便先做出反应抱着这个男生。

幸好看样子不是什么妖魔鬼怪，看起来还挺......好看的？

内心松了一口气，面对尤长靖时便更有耐心了，“我叫林彦俊，小朋友，是你自己先掉下来的哦。”说毕，又忍不住走上前想要抚摸对方看起来手感极好的兔耳朵。

面对林彦俊无奈的笑脸，尤长靖的脸好像更红了，“那，那，你可以先收留我吗？哎呀，不可以碰我的耳朵啦！”

兔耳朵可是兔子最敏*感的部位了，对于尤长靖这样刚成年的兔子更是不可碰的地带，后果就是不能自控的发*情。

软萌萌带着奶音的责骂显然不能够把林彦俊的好奇心吓退，可是看见对方慌忙的退后几步，脸上更是烧得像苹果一样，也就悻悻地收起手。

“收留你是没问题啊，可是你也要跟我介绍一下自己吧？”

林彦俊想，他当时大概是加班加傻了脑子，才会让自己极度处女座的洁癖接纳这位来历不明的小朋友。

“我......我叫尤长靖，是一只兔子精啦！”

父亲说，去了凡间便不能够随便跟别人说自己的真实身份了。可是现在尤长靖有求于人，也忘了什么守秘密，张开口就把自己的身份都道出来，深怕林彦俊一个皱眉便赶走自己。

哇呜是兔子精哦！

外表目无表情的林彦俊，此刻内心已经被惊吓得有一万只小羊蹦过。他还以为这两只兔耳朵只是什么cosplay的小玩儿，殊不知......

还好还好，是兔子精应该没有什么聊斋志异的小故事吧......？

“那好吧，我允许你住下来，可是你不能做什么奇奇怪怪的事情哦！”语毕，林彦俊便转身扭开门锁，侧身让羞红了脸的小兔子先进屋里。

就这样，我们刚成年的小兔子精便如愿以偿地住在了林彦俊的家里，蹭喝蹭吃。有时候林彦俊也会忍不住吐槽这只小白兔看起来软萌萌小小的，吃得怎么就那么多呢，可是话到嘴边对上对面桌吃得正开心，亮晶晶的大眼睛时，再狠心的话也说不出口。

小兔子很乖，他会在林彦俊上班时窝在沙发里看电视，自从林彦俊教会了他自己打开音响设备，小兔子便喜欢在家里播CD听歌，有时候还会跟着哼几句，意外的还挺好听的。尤长靖不哭不闹，即便是听着林彦俊说那些烂到爆的冷笑话每次却都捧场地笑得弯起眼睛，露出漂亮的心形口型。

小兔子似乎唯一的执著便是吃东西。在住下了林彦俊家里的第一天尝过人间的美食—泡面以后，尤长靖便越来越喜欢吃东西。有时候吃多了林彦俊怕他的胃难受，便会冷着脸拿开他的碗子，尤长靖此时便会立即可怜巴巴地睁着双大眼睛，把自己投进林彦俊的怀里撒娇。可是即便如此，林彦俊还是不为所动，揉上对方手感极好的卷发，狠下心说不行。

自从尤长靖第一天出现以后，林彦俊便没有再看见过对方的兔耳朵，想起那天看起来毛茸茸又白皙可爱的兔耳朵，林彦俊便有点意犹未尽地揉着尤长靖的卷发。

“尤长靖，你的兔耳朵呢？”

“蛤？”正忙着想要撒娇耍赖的尤长靖愣了一下，听到林彦俊的话后脑海里便随即浮现起那天自己急得差点化为原型的情景，脸颊便再次升温，羞怯地说道，“用法力收着呢......兔耳朵不可以让人随便碰的哦！”

啊，这样啊......

林彦俊有点惋惜地想着，他还想看眼前这个小白团子竖起长长的兔耳朵的样子呢，一定很可爱对吧？

然而，上天还是给予了林彦俊再次看到兔耳朵的机会，在某一天林彦俊下班后拖着疲惫的身躯打开家里的大门，却意外收获不到某只软萌萌小白兔的拥抱，却嗅到一丝丝甜腻的草莓味蔓延在空气之中。

“尤长靖？”林彦俊对着漆黑一片的客厅喊了一声，打开了灯才看见了此刻家里的一片凌乱，沙发上的抱枕都被打翻在地上，上面还挂着两件......尤长靖的衣服？

林彦俊循着味道找到自己的卧室里，自从尤长靖来了以后，林彦俊便特意把原本的客房整理成尤长靖的卧室，因此尤长靖很少会进自己的卧室里的，可是，林彦俊的卧室此刻却被关上了门，从房门的门隙里还看见灯光，看来小兔子是进了卧室里去了。

“尤长靖？”又再次疑问的对着房门喊了一声，林彦俊便听到从卧室里传来一阵阵软绵绵的呻*吟声，手里不自觉的推开了门，便被眼前的活色生香给惊住了。

眼前的尤长靖正一丝不挂地躺在自己的床上，脸颊两侧都带着可疑的淡粉色，额头上正布满着大大小小的汗珠，难受地紧闭着双眼，左手正用手指毫无章法的插*弄着自己的后穴，右手则揉着自己的白皙的胸膛上的红豆。

躺在床上的小兔子应声回头，在看见来人时便难受地呜咽了一声，难耐地把自己赤裸的下身蹭着床上带着林彦俊味道的床单，眼里明明是赤裸裸的欲*望，嘴里却还慌忙地说道，“彦......俊......你，你不要过来，小尤生病了......”最后一个字都带着撒娇的奶音，小兔子显然并不知道成年后是要经历每个月一次的发*情期，也不知道此时此刻的自己是多么的诱*人，是无法让人移开视线的存在。

林彦俊想，他要是再不把着兔子精就地正法，那他就真的不是男人了。

因此，林彦俊只是冷着脸的踏进房间把门关上，松开一直系紧的领带，烦躁地扯开恤衫，不待尤长靖反应过来便欺身压上，大手抚上尤长靖右手正玩弄着的红豆，嘴里便忍不住出言调侃。

“小尤生病了，彦俊当然要替你治病啊，宝贝，这样舒服吗？”尤长靖急得脸更红了，可是在感受到林彦俊炽热的气息喷洒在脸上，以及那只正坏心眼地玩弄起自己胯间的欲望，升腾起的欲望在此刻便占领了理智的上风，紧闭着眼便把自己的嘴送上对方近在咫尺的唇上。

林彦俊也早已被眼前的尤*物给急红了眼睛，他一把吻上了尤长靖的双唇，舌头在对方的口里攻池略城，又轻轻地咬着对方略厚的上唇，惹得身下人一个激灵，兔耳朵便从卷发中不受控制地蹦出来，还附带着尤长靖股间那毛茸茸的小尾巴。

林彦俊对于这次的意外收获显然极度兴奋，他终于如愿以上的抚上对方此刻正怕得浑身颤抖的兔耳朵，却惹得身下人更敏感，羞红着脸小声骂道，“不，不要在弄啦......很，很痒的啦！嗯～”

最后的尾音取悦了林彦俊的坏心思，他听从地放下揉着兔耳朵的手，却转移到对方已经变得泥泞一片的后穴里，不需任何扩张，林彦俊一个挺身便把自己的欲望一插到底。

“小尤看起来非常饥渴呢，连小穴都已经湿嗒嗒啦！”

即便是刚成年，尤长靖也不是真的什么都不懂的小白兔。他感受到林彦俊在自己体内的横冲直撞，又听到那一阵阵夹带着水声的肉体碰撞声，还是羞得紧闭着眼睛，磨人的快感却一波又一波的击打着尤长靖临近崩溃的理智，甜腻的呻吟从尤长靖的嘴边漏出。

“小尤你说话啊。”林彦俊坏心眼地加快了抽插的速度，又继续玩弄着早已红肿的红豆，咬上毛茸茸的兔耳朵，把那粉色的耳朵内侧都舔得晶莹剔透，让尤长靖不由自主便张开口发出好听又甜美的呻吟。

尤长靖被林彦俊弄得舒服极了，却在快要释放时被人怀怀的堵着铃口，把尤长靖都折磨得红了眼睛。

“你欺负我的啦.......”小兔子被急哭了，带着哭腔得骂道，扭着腰便要把在自己体内的林彦俊给挤出，却不知道这却是变本加厉的挑衅了林彦俊。

感受到体内的欲望更大更热了，尤长靖都被吓得快要哭了，留着眼睛便张开手臂怀上林彦俊的脖子，林彦俊又按着姿势把自己的欲望推了更深。

林彦俊也不好受，他都被这个小妖精给折磨得浑身难受，安抚地吻上对方脸蛋上可怜的泪珠，便扶着尤长靖的腰加快速度，在快要释放时松开尤长靖的铃口，俩人双双释放。

这是尤长靖的第一次发情，好不容易度过了简直是耗尽了体内的所有精力，高潮过后便累得趴在林彦俊怀里睡了，也没有再多的心思把兔耳朵和尾巴给藏起来，就这样半人形的躺在林彦俊怀里睡熟了。

而林彦俊早就被今天晚上突如其来的感情升华给吓懵了，他听着耳边传来轻轻的呼吸声，手上有一下没一下的拍着尤长靖光裸的后背，脑袋里思来想去却也想不出这阵子究竟出了什么问题，怎么突然之间就变成这样了呢？

他抚上尤长靖没收好的兔耳朵，看见尤长靖孩子气的睡颜，心里泛起一片柔软。哎哟去他的聊斋志异见鬼去吧！

这有什么好纠结的，人妖恋也挺不错的啊！

// end //


	5. 【长得俊】斯文败类

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强强 / 总裁x总裁梗 (?) / 速打很多bug
> 
> 注意 / 🚗 / 严重OOC / 不喜请轻戳

“我不许你再穿西装啊......”尤长靖喘着大气，把大腿勾上林彦俊劲瘦的腰上，不满地咬上男人的耳垂。手指不安分的在男人早已变皱的西装外套上打圈，撩拨着男人紧绷的神经，好笑地看着对方压抑着气息又冷着脸的面无表情。

今晚的林彦俊好看得过分。穿上暗色条纹的西装并配上斯文大方的金丝眼镜，不苟言笑的样子让经过他的人都不由得放慢脚步，恭敬地向他道一句林总好。站在远处的尤长靖却只想穿过人群，狠狠地撕开对方的面具，让所有人看穿他衣冠楚楚下的流氓无赖。

林彦俊禁欲的样子让尤长靖更喜爱，因此在酒会完结过后，他便急不及待的吩咐秘书离开，按响十九楼房间的门钟便急切的搂着对方，交换了一个缠绵又带着情欲的吻。

林彦俊对尤长靖突如其来的到访错愕了一下，却很快便被对方带入欲海之中，迷失地沉醉在对方少有的主动热吻。

“尤总今天怎么有空来找我了？”一吻结束，林彦俊揶揄的声音响在耳畔，染上情欲更显沙哑低沉的男声让尤长靖更兴奋。吻上林彦俊鼻头上的痣，手上也不忙解开自己今天盯了许久，扣到顶的恤衫纽扣。

尤长靖嘴里模糊不清的轻哼取悦了林彦俊，眼眸一暗，林彦俊便把人抱起压在床上，以不容拒绝的姿态再次吻上对方泛着水光的薄唇，解开碍事的衬衫欣赏对方白皙细腻的皮肤和可爱小巧的红嘤。

-

他们的性事彷佛是动物之间最原始的博弈，空气中蔓延着暧昧的水声和男人互相的喘息。

“听说林总最近又包养了公司新来的小男孩？”俩人发泄过一次后，林彦俊在尤长靖白皙的肌肤上落下细碎的吻，留下一个个暧昧的红印，却在听见身下人的话停下来，抬头对上对方嘲笑的视线。

“你吃醋？”他爱死了尤长靖的双眼，眼里的星辰彷佛是春天里清澈见底的溪流，内里却又拥有着与外表不符的狠劲和冷漠，让林彦俊不由得吻上对方的眼睛。

“怕你一不留神掉到陷阱而已。”尤长靖意犹未尽地把玩床头上林彦俊今晚带上的金丝眼镜，舔着对方性感的喉结，并再次引来了男人的撕咬和更深更狠的穿插。

俩人的关系是个意外。

林家的业务范围涵盖各类，主要发展在內地，而尤家的主要范围则主要覆蓋在房产和科技，发展在欧洲国家，跟林彦俊本是两条互不相干的平行线。只是有一晚的酒会上，俩人看对了眼又刚好喝了点酒，便顺理成章地搞到床上去，一发不可收拾。

比起以往的包养对象，林彦俊更喜欢与尤长靖之间的床事。与那些刻意讨好奉承的床伴不一样，尤长靖不但会在床上放开享受，亦会毫不客气的与林彦俊互相竞争。

谁也不知道表面上看似陌生人的林彦俊和尤长靖，私底下还有着这层肉体上的关系。

这是一场在危险边缘徘徊的赌博，谁能够在事后全身而退，笑到最后便是最大的赢家。

-

“尤总X城那块地如何？”林彦俊在对方露出的白皙漂亮的颈脖上留下痕迹，又爱不惜手的低头舔上对方精致的锁骨处，低沉的话语显得模糊不清。

“总会让那些人吃亏的。”尤长靖发出舒服的微叹，动情的把手抚上男人肌肉线条流畅的后背，紧闭的眼睛和颤抖的睫毛都显得楚楚可怜。

“我可以出手。”林彦俊着迷于对方难得的可怜模样，咬着耳垂说道。他知道那块地对尤家而言带来的利益有多大，他也不介意伸出援手助尤家一把。

“不用。”语毕，尤长靖便搂着林彦俊的后颈吻上去，房间里霎时间只有让人面红耳赤的呻吟和水声。

尤长靖在快要高潮时，抚上林彦俊带着银色耳钉的耳垂，在男人的耳畔轻轻地道：“我爱你。”

-

梦醒了，谁又会记得刚才的醉生梦死呢？

// end //


	6. 【长得俊】醉酒梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一辆破🚗
> 
> 注意 / OCC / 勿上升

今天晚上，出道十個月的Nine Percent首次在某頒獎典禮上獲得新人獎。當頒獎嘉賓讀出團體名字時尤長靖有點發愣，待成員們都站起來對著不同方向的攝像鏡頭和前輩們鞠躬，尤長靖才手忙腳亂地站起來，狼狽地跟上隊長蔡徐坤的步伐，走到台上領獎。

尤長靖以他一貫的作風站在所有成員們的身後，躲在暗角裡欣賞著正在道謝的蔡徐坤手裡的獎盃，又把視線投向觀眾席上對粉絲們微笑揮手，以及站在自己身旁的林彥俊。

今天的林彥俊依舊耀眼，他穿著一身寶藍色的西裝，臉上畫著酒紅色的煙燻妝，面帶微笑地看向鏡頭，露出雙頰深邃的酒窩。

不知是誰突然叫尤長靖的名字，沒等他好好欣賞今天林彥俊的造型，他便被站在前面的陳立農拉到頒獎台前，又被蔡徐坤把獎盃塞給尤長靖，低著頭在他耳邊要他說幾句話。

“那個......謝謝所有一直支持我們的粉絲......沒有你們一直以來的喜愛，我們也一定走不到今天......要感謝的人真的太多了，我愛你們。”鞠躬後，尤長靖下意識的看了身後的林彥俊一眼，那人依舊掛著迷人的微笑，尤長靖卻發現他左眼眶濕潤，讓他不自覺地想起四月出道那天，想走上前抱著他，讓千言萬語和激動都化作一個擁抱。

太遠了，尤長靖想。

頒獎典禮以後，黃明昊和范丞丞一直嚷著要去慶功宴吃海底撈，其他成員一聽到吃的也立刻附和著，經紀人思及時間還早便同意他們，只是提醒蔡徐坤要確認所有成員在十一點前回到宿舍。

久違的休息讓奔波勞碌已久的少年們放鬆一直緊繃的神經，放肆地開著玩笑，吃著肉。剛成年的少年還趁著隊長不留神點下啤酒，偷偷地喝了幾口便被嗆人的味道辣得苦著一張臉不敢喝了，倒是尤長靖突然就拿起了一罐啤酒不管不顧地便喝了一小罐。

冰凍的啤酒進入喉嚨，火辣又嗆，讓尤長靖渾身一個激靈。

“喂，你幹嘛啦！”混沌之間，尤長靖聽到坐在身旁的林彥俊著急的聲音，還有對方手忙腳亂的想要拿走自己手裡的啤酒罐。

“你幹嘛搶我的啤酒～”帶著馬來西亞腔，尾音不自覺的向上升，語氣萌得林彥俊也不忍心拿走他的啤酒罐了。眼前的尤長靖，酒量極差的紅了一張臉，燈光下更顯得五官柔和，嫩紅的嘴唇微微嘟著，低聲說著什麼，林彥俊想要低下頭聽聽，卻只模糊地聽到自己的名字。

把坐得東歪西倒的尤長靖扶著，林彥俊還是強行把對方手裡的啤酒罐搶走，跟蔡徐坤通知先回宿舍，才艱難地把人抱起來倚到自己身上，步出餐廳。

“酒量那麼差還學人喝酒吼！”這是從進宿舍以後，林彥俊對尤長靖第二次說的話。嘴上嫌棄地抱怨著，手上的動作卻溫柔體貼。

把尤長靖輕輕的放在倆人臥室的床上，又走到洗手間裡用暖水泡過的毛巾替尤長靖抹臉。

從眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，到那人敞開的領口，露出漂亮白皙的鎖骨處。

尤長靖是真的清秀可愛，他的臉小，垂下的眼睫毛卻長而濃密，薄唇微啟，還能看見裡面小小的門牙，就像一個易碎的洋娃娃。

鬼使神差的，林彥俊放開手中的毛巾，捧著尤長靖的下巴，便低下頭把自己的唇印上對方的唇瓣。

蜻蜓點水，正欲起身的林彥俊卻被身下人摟著了後頸。

“林彥俊......你犯規啦......”那人軟綿綿的聲音響起，氣息都吐在林彥俊的頸窩裏，雙眸卻清澈而不帶一絲雜質，全然沒有剛才醉醺醺的樣子。“明明......是我喜歡你先的啦......”說著，還把用嘴唇蹭著林彥俊的耳垂，語氣裡是撒嬌和甜膩。

林彥俊沒有說話，只是用食指輕輕地撫摸著懷裡人的臉龐，眼裡是藏不住的深情和小心翼翼。情不自禁，他吻上對方濕漉漉的雙眼，再到雙唇，左手輕拍著對方的後背。

“你藏不住心裡話啦，我還想第一個先跟你講的。”林彥俊溫熱的氣息吐在尤長靖的臉頰上，惹得對方瞇著眼睛聽他說話。表面上坦蕩撒嬌的人，耳垂卻染成了粉紅色，暴露了正在害羞的事實。

真可愛，林彥俊心想。接著，又愛不惜手地親上對方可愛的耳垂和帶著宿舍沐浴乳的檸檬味的頸窩。明明全部成員用的都是一樣的沐浴乳，怎麼林彥俊就覺得尤長靖身上特別香呢？

頸窩是尤長靖的敏感處，被林彥俊用濕潤柔軟的舌頭舔著，嘴裡便忍不住發出甜膩的呻吟。林彥俊一聽，眼角便有點發紅，手上也不安份地想要撩開對方身上的恤衫。

空氣的溫度逐漸上升，瀰漫著曖昧不清的氣氛。

林彥俊想要，理智卻告訴他現在還是太快了，對尤長靖也不好，便想放開對方，阻止自己接下來踰矩的舉動。

“我可以的......”就在林彥俊放開尤長靖想要離開時，對方卻拉著林彥俊的手，把那人的手掌放在自己的胸口位置，感受著自己的心跳，眼底裏是真誠和信任，讓林彥俊內心一軟。

“我心疼你。”說著，又坐在尤長靖身旁，撥開對方眼前有點亂的瀏海，露出一雙星眸，神情專注又寵溺。“真的嗎？”

他眼神裡對自己的愛惜讓尤長靖欣喜又感動，聽到林彥俊的話，他沈默不語，只是輕輕的親上那人的唇，又慢悠悠的解開對方的皮帶，連著內褲扯開褲子，男人粗長的性器便暴露在空氣中。尤長靖暗暗吞了吞口水，俯下身便一下子含住了男人的慾望，生澀又害羞地舔了舔鈴口，便聽到男人倒吸一口氣和嘴裡逐漸充血變大的慾望。

林彥俊從沒想過眼前乾淨清純的人會替自己口交，這樣衝擊的畫面一下子讓林彥俊興奮，原本好不容易壓下的性慾又回來，沖昏了頭腦。

尤長靖含不住林彥俊漲大的性器，只是害羞地舔了舔對方的龜頭和柱身，想著是棒棒糖的感覺舔著口中的柱體，便被身上人拉著頭髮把性器往自己口腔裏的深處一頂，一股難受和反胃的感覺冒起，不等尤長靖反應過來，林彥俊便在自己喉嚨裏釋放出來。突如其來的液體讓尤長靖下意識地吞下去，剩下的精液便掛在唇邊讓林彥俊疼惜地吻上去，雙方交換了一個纏綿又色情的吻，嘴裡都是雙方的唾液和那股腥臭的酸味。

“我愛你。”林彥俊因為情慾而變得低沈沙啞的嗓音從尤長靖的耳邊響起，惹得他渾身一軟。接著，林彥俊便溫柔又虔誠地脫下對方的衣服，吻上那人最驕傲的鎖骨處，留下一個個淡淡的紅印，左手不慌不忙地揉捏著對方的乳頭，聽著他甜膩勾人的聲音從嘴裏溢出。

林彥俊驚訝於尤長靖床上的樣子，因為那人是坦承又開放的。雖然尤長靖對於自己的觸碰還是害羞的，可是他卻會誠實地表達自己的反應，他坦承地呻吟著，並扭著腰迎合林彥俊的動作。

當林彥俊把性器挺進去時，一股撕裂的痛楚讓尤長靖不由得驚叫一聲，讓對方立刻心疼的停下來吻上對方流出淚水的眼角，嘴裡一直安撫著尤長靖。

“不要了好嗎？”林彥俊實在是不忍心看到尤長靖痛得滿額汗水的樣子，用手抹了抹對方的臉龐，便想著要把自己的碩大抽出來。尤長靖卻立刻拉著他的手，閉著雙眼搖搖頭，自己扶著腰慢慢地坐下去，讓自己的後穴適應起來。

過了一會兒，見尤長靖的神情放鬆起來，林彥俊才小心翼翼地抽插起來，一邊帶著安撫性吻上對方的淚水，一邊顧及尤長靖的感受而上下抽插。

後穴似乎是適應了對方的尺寸，尤長靖原本因痛楚而低吟逐漸變成因快感而銷魂的呻吟。林彥俊也漸漸的加快抽插的速度，空氣裡只有尤長靖的呻吟和肉體相撞聲。

宿舍的隔音效果一向差，倆人的臥室雖然已關上門，但仍然聽到宿舍大門被鑰匙打開的聲音，隨之而來的是成員們談話說笑此起彼落的聲音，更不用説假若成員們靠近房門，便能輕而易舉地聽到裡面淫靡的聲音。

尤長靖一聽到少年們嬉鬧的聲音便嚇得收縮後穴，夾得林彥俊差點射出來。身下人轉過頭用慌張可憐的眼神看著自己，讓林彥俊想要壞心眼的欺負他。

“叫我名字，我就停下來。”

“你們在裡面嗎？”是站在門外陳立農敲門詢問的聲音。

“在。”林彥俊沉著聲音，隨後又立刻挺腰撞擊尤長靖的敏感點，嚇得尤長靖只能咬著唇發出嗚咽的顫音。

聽到門外逐漸變小的腳步聲，尤長靖才摟著林彥俊的脖子，享受一次又一次抽插帶來的快感，顫抖著説“林彥俊......老......公......”說完驚叫一聲，眼前一白，尤長靖便洩在林彥俊的腹前。

“寶寶......我愛你。”帶著滿腔疼愛的吻上對方紅得滴血的唇，林彥俊也在尤長靖的後穴內射出來。

一室旖旎，兩具汗津津的身軀相擁著，倆人都感到疲憊不堪，內心卻滿足幸福。

“你什麼時候喜歡我的？”林彥俊的聲音從尤長靖的頭頂想起，語氣調侃又孩子氣，惹得尤長靖忍不住抬頭用手戳了戳那人深邃的酒窩。

“一見鍾情。”說完，尤長靖親上對方的酒窩，嘴角忍不住上揚。“我沒有喝醉，你知道嗎？”

“知道啦，小心機鬼。”

今天晚上，出道十个月的Nine Percent首次在某颁奖典礼上获得新人奖。当颁奖嘉宾读出团体名字时尤长靖有点发愣，待成员们都站起来对着不同方向的摄像镜头和前辈们鞠躬，尤长靖才手忙脚乱地站起来，狼狈地跟上队长蔡徐坤的步伐，走到台上领奖。

尤长靖以他一贯的作风站在所有成员们的身后，躲在暗角裡欣赏着正在道谢的蔡徐坤手裡的奖盃，又把视线投向观众席上对粉丝们微笑挥手，以及站在自己身旁的林彦俊。

今天的林彦俊依旧耀眼，他穿着一身宝蓝色的西装，脸上画着酒红色的烟燻妆，面带微笑地看向镜头，露出双颊深邃的酒窝。

不知是谁突然叫尤长靖的名字，没等他好好欣赏今天林彦俊的造型，他便被站在前面的陈立农拉到颁奖台前，又被蔡徐坤把奖盃塞给尤长靖，低着头在他耳边要他说几句话。

“那个......谢谢所有一直支持我们的粉丝......没有你们一直以来的喜爱，我们也一定走不到今天......要感谢的人真的太多了，我爱你们。”鞠躬后，尤长靖下意识的看了身后的林彦俊一眼，那人依旧挂着迷人的微笑，尤长靖却发现他左眼眶湿润，让他不自觉地想起四月出道那天，想走上前抱着他，让千言万语和激动都化作一个拥抱。

太远了，尤长靖想。

颁奖典礼以后，黄明昊和范丞丞一直嚷着要去庆功宴吃海底捞，其他成员一听到吃的也立刻附和着，经纪人思及时间还早便同意他们，只是提醒蔡徐坤要确认所有成员在十一点前回到宿舍。

久违的休息让奔波劳碌已久的少年们放鬆一直紧绷的神经，放肆地开着玩笑，吃着肉。刚成年的少年还趁着队长不留神点下啤酒，偷偷地喝了几口便被呛人的味道辣得苦着一张脸不敢喝了，倒是尤长靖突然就拿起了一罐啤酒不管不顾地便喝了一小罐。

冰冻的啤酒进入喉咙，火辣又呛，让尤长靖浑身一个激灵。

“喂，你干嘛啦！”溷沌之间，尤长靖听到坐在身旁的林彦俊着急的声音，还有对方手忙脚乱的想要拿走自己手裡的啤酒罐。

“你干嘛抢我的啤酒～”带着马来西亚腔，尾音不自觉的向上升，语气萌得林彦俊也不忍心拿走他的啤酒罐了。眼前的尤长靖，酒量极差的红了一张脸，灯光下更显得五官柔和，嫩红的嘴唇微微嘟着，低声说着什麽，林彦俊想要低下头听听，却只模煳地听到自己的名字。

把坐得东歪西倒的尤长靖扶着，林彦俊还是强行把对方手裡的啤酒罐抢走，跟蔡徐坤通知先回宿舍，才艰难地把人抱起来倚到自己身上，步出餐厅。

“酒量那麽差还学人喝酒吼！”这是从进宿舍以后，林彦俊对尤长靖第二次说的话。嘴上嫌弃地抱怨着，手上的动作却温柔体贴。

把尤长靖轻轻的放在俩人卧室的床上，又走到洗手间裡用暖水泡过的毛巾替尤长靖抹脸。

从眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，到那人敞开的领口，露出漂亮白皙的锁骨处。

尤长靖是真的清秀可爱，他的脸小，垂下的眼睫毛却长而浓密，薄唇微启，还能看见裡面小小的门牙，就像一个易碎的洋娃娃。

鬼使神差的，林彦俊放开手中的毛巾，捧着尤长靖的下巴，便低下头把自己的唇印上对方的唇瓣。

蜻蜓点水，正欲起身的林彦俊却被身下人搂着了后颈。

“林彦俊......你犯规啦......”那人软绵绵的声音响起，气息都吐在林彦俊的颈窝里，双眸却清澈而不带一丝杂质，全然没有刚才醉醺醺的样子。“明明......是我喜欢你先的啦......”说着，还把用嘴唇蹭着林彦俊的耳垂，语气裡是撒娇和甜腻。

林彦俊没有说话，只是用食指轻轻地抚摸着怀裡人的脸庞，眼裡是藏不住的深情和小心翼翼。情不自禁，他吻上对方湿漉漉的双眼，再到双唇，左手轻拍着对方的后背。

“你藏不住心裡话啦，我还想第一个先跟你讲的。”林彦俊温热的气息吐在尤长靖的脸颊上，惹得对方眯着眼睛听他说话。表面上坦荡撒娇的人，耳垂却染成了粉红色，暴露了正在害羞的事实。

真可爱，林彦俊心想。接着，又爱不惜手地亲上对方可爱的耳垂和带着宿舍沐浴乳的柠檬味的颈窝。明明全部成员用的都是一样的沐浴乳，怎麽林彦俊就觉得尤长靖身上特别香呢？

颈窝是尤长靖的敏感处，被林彦俊用湿润柔软的舌头舔着，嘴裡便忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟。林彦俊一听，眼角便有点发红，手上也不安份地想要撩开对方身上的恤衫。

空气的温度逐渐上升，瀰漫着暧昧不清的气氛。

林彦俊想要，理智却告诉他现在还是太快了，对尤长靖也不好，便想放开对方，阻止自己接下来踰矩的举动。

“我可以的......”就在林彦俊放开尤长靖想要离开时，对方却拉着林彦俊的手，把那人的手掌放在自己的胸口位置，感受着自己的心跳，眼底里是真诚和信任，让林彦俊内心一软。

“我心疼你。”说着，又坐在尤长靖身旁，拨开对方眼前有点乱的浏海，露出一双星眸，神情专注又宠溺。“真的吗？”

他眼神裡对自己的爱惜让尤长靖欣喜又感动，听到林彦俊的话，他沉默不语，只是轻轻的亲上那人的唇，又慢悠悠的解开对方的皮带，连着内裤扯开裤子，男人粗长的性器便暴露在空气中。尤长靖暗暗吞了吞口水，俯下身便一下子含住了男人的慾望，生涩又害羞地舔了舔铃口，便听到男人倒吸一口气和嘴裡逐渐充血变大的慾望。

林彦俊从没想过眼前乾淨清纯的人会替自己口交，这样冲击的画面一下子让林彦俊兴奋，原本好不容易压下的性慾又回来，冲昏了头脑。

尤长靖含不住林彦俊涨大的性器，只是害羞地舔了舔对方的龟头和柱身，想着是棒棒糖的感觉舔着口中的柱体，便被身上人拉着头髮把性器往自己口腔里的深处一顶，一股难受和反胃的感觉冒起，不等尤长靖反应过来，林彦俊便在自己喉咙里释放出来。突如其来的液体让尤长靖下意识地吞下去，剩下的精液便挂在唇边让林彦俊疼惜地吻上去，双方交换了一个缠绵又色情的吻，嘴裡都是双方的唾液和那股腥臭的酸味。

“我爱你。”林彦俊因为情慾而变得低沉沙哑的嗓音从尤长靖的耳边响起，惹得他浑身一软。接着，林彦俊便温柔又虔诚地脱下对方的衣服，吻上那人最骄傲的锁骨处，留下一个个淡淡的红印，左手不慌不忙地揉捏着对方的乳头，听着他甜腻勾人的声音从嘴里溢出。

林彦俊惊讶于尤长靖床上的样子，因为那人是坦承又开放的。虽然尤长靖对于自己的触碰还是害羞的，可是他却会诚实地表达自己的反应，他坦承地呻吟着，并扭着腰迎合林彦俊的动作。

当林彦俊把性器挺进去时，一股撕裂的痛楚让尤长靖不由得惊叫一声，让对方立刻心疼的停下来吻上对方流出泪水的眼角，嘴裡一直安抚着尤长靖。

“不要了好吗？”林彦俊实在是不忍心看到尤长靖痛得满额汗水的样子，用手抹了抹对方的脸庞，便想着要把自己的硕大抽出来。尤长靖却立刻拉着他的手，闭着双眼摇摇头，自己扶着腰慢慢地坐下去，让自己的后穴适应起来。

过了一会儿，见尤长靖的神情放鬆起来，林彦俊才小心翼翼地抽插起来，一边带着安抚性吻上对方的泪水，一边顾及尤长靖的感受而上下抽插。

后穴似乎是适应了对方的尺寸，尤长靖原本因痛楚而低吟逐渐变成因快感而销魂的呻吟。林彦俊也渐渐的加快抽插的速度，空气裡只有尤长靖的呻吟和肉体相撞声。

宿舍的隔音效果一向差，俩人的卧室虽然已关上门，但仍然听到宿舍大门被钥匙打开的声音，随之而来的是成员们谈话说笑此起彼落的声音，更不用説假若成员们靠近房门，便能轻而易举地听到裡面淫靡的声音。

尤长靖一听到少年们嬉闹的声音便吓得收缩后穴，夹得林彦俊差点射出来。身下人转过头用慌张可怜的眼神看着自己，让林彦俊想要坏心眼的欺负他。

“叫我名字，我就停下来。”

“你们在裡面吗？”是站在门外陈立农敲门询问的声音。

“在。”林彦俊沉着声音，随后又立刻挺腰撞击尤长靖的敏感点，吓得尤长靖只能咬着唇发出呜咽的颤音。

听到门外逐渐变小的脚步声，尤长靖才搂着林彦俊的脖子，享受一次又一次抽插带来的快感，颤抖着説“林彦俊......老......公......”说完惊叫一声，眼前一白，尤长靖便洩在林彦俊的腹前。

“宝宝......我爱你。”带着满腔疼爱的吻上对方红得滴血的唇，林彦俊也在尤长靖的后穴内射出来。

一室旖旎，两具汗津津的身躯相拥着，俩人都感到疲惫不堪，内心却满足幸福。

“你什麽时候喜欢我的？”林彦俊的声音从尤长靖的头顶想起，语气调侃又孩子气，惹得尤长靖忍不住抬头用手戳了戳那人深邃的酒窝。

“一见锺情。”说完，尤长靖亲上对方的酒窝，嘴角忍不住上扬。“我没有喝醉，你知道吗？”

“知道啦，小心机鬼。”

// end //


End file.
